lpm_rpgfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Rachel
Geschichte Rachel lebte einst in Dystopia. Eines Tages fand sie beim spielen im Wald ein verlassenes Wolfsjunges, welches vor dem toten Körper seiner Mutter lag. Rachel sah das seine Mutter von einem Baum erschlagen wurde, welcher bei einem Beben umgestürzt is. Sie nahm das Wolfsjunge auf & gab ihm den Namen Fenris. Fenris war zu Beginn recht scheu. Doch mitter Zeit hat er sich an Rachel gewöhnt & beide passten stets auf sich auf. Nach mehreren Jahren begegneten sie einen Jungen der in einer Höhle lebte, die einst der Bau von Fenris's Mutter war. Er war zu dem Zeitpunkt sehr abgemagert & seine Klamotten waren dabei auseinander zufallen. Sie ließ ihn dann allein, kehrte aber mit einem Proviantsspacket zu ihm zurück & Fenris war anzusehen das er nich begeistert war, das der Junge in seinem einstigen zu Hause lebte. Rachel gab ihm das von ihr gemachte Essenspacket, welches der Bub mit dankbaren Augen annahm. Er hat das Essen regelrecht runter geschlungen so ausgehungert wie der war. Aber er aß es nur zur Hälfte, da er es mit Rachel teiln wollte um sich so wenigstens ein bisschen erkenntlich zeigen zu könn. Es vergingen mehrere Tage in denen Rachel diesem Knaben Essen rumbrachte & sie es gemeinsam gegessen haben. So lernten sich Rachel & Akoasma kennen. Eines Abends hat Ako was aus essbaren Pflanzen & erlegter Beute gekocht gehabt, um Rachel seine Dankbarkeit für das Essen zu zeigen. Doch sie kam nich, weswegen er sie suchen ging, da er sich Sorgen machte. Wenig später fand er sie im Wald am Boden liegend & schwer verletzt, da sie von Banditen angegriffen wurde. Fenris bewachte sie & wollte Rachel ers nich in Akos Obhut geben. Doch blieb ihm keine Wahl da Ako verständlich machte das er Rachel helfen will & sie an ihren Wunden sterben würde, sollte sie keine Hilfe bekomm. So trug er sie zur Höhle & versorgte ihre Wunden. Nach wenigen Tagen war Rachel dank Ako wieder voll genesen, welcher auf einem Stumpf vor der Höhle wache hielt, um Rachel im Notfall zu verteidigen. Seitdem waren Ako & Rachel unzertrennlich. Selbst Fenris der Ako nich über den Weg traute, vertraute ihn nun voll & ganz. Sie passten gegenseitig aufeinander auf, trainierten gemeinsam & Ako wurde zu einem vollem Mitglied von Rachels Familie. Weitere Jahre vergingen.. beide wuchsen heran & wurden sogar n sich liebendes Paar. Doch eines Tages geschah etwas was keiner ahnen konnte.. Anomalien traten auf. Sie sind Portale die alles & jeden in ihrer Nähe hineinsaugen & in verschiedenste Dimensionen, Universen, Multiversen, Zeitepochen etc werfen. Ako, Rachel & Fenris waren auf dem Trainingsplatz von deren Anwesen, um ihre Fertigkeiten zu verbessern. Mitten in einer Übung tauchte plötzlich eine dieser Anomalien vor Rachel & Fenris auf, woraufhin sie voneinander getrennt wurden, da die beiden hineingezogen worden sind. Kurz danach erschien eine weitere in Ako, welcher in eine Welt aus Kriechpiranhas verfrachtet wurde. Von Dystopia blieb nur eine Welt voller Löcher & Abgründe, fliegende Felsbrocken die jeweils eigene Gravitationen bekamen & das gesamte Weltgefüge wurde in ein Chaos aus natürlichen & unnatürlichen Erscheinungen aller Art gestürzt. Rachel & Fenris versuchen nun Akoasma zu finden & reisen von Welt zu Welt. Fähigkeiten Verfügt über die Mächte von Licht & Finsternis | kann fliegen | ihr Heiligenschein erlaubt es ihr Portale zu fremde Welten zu öffnen | kann Untote heraufbeschwören | kann mit ihren Flügeln Winde erzeugen die sich ins Fleisch schneiden | die Flügel könn in den Körper eingefahren als auch aus den Körper ausgefahren werden | hat ein weißes Schwert welches mit ner schwarzen Aura umhüllt is & eins welches komplett schwarz is aber mit ner weißen Aura umhüllt Wesen Höflich | is gern ma ironisch | starke Kämpferin | treue Verbündete | gerät im Kampf unter Umständen in einen Blutrausch | hilfsbereit | hasst Verräter & Lügner | im Kampf unberechenbare Kämpferin | kann ne kleine Chaotin sein Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Charakter des Höllen-Rps